A known sunshade for a vehicle is disclosed in JP2010-120537A (referred to as patent reference 1). According to the known sunshade for the vehicle disclosed in the patent reference 1, in order to open and close multiple shade panels, which slide along separate grooves, respectively, of a guide rail, interoperating with each other, a driving bush provided at a rear edge of an operating side shade panel comes in contact with an engaging bush provided at a front edge and a rear edge of a driven side shade panel to engage thereto. For the purpose of reducing an impact noise which is generated when the driving bush contacts the engaging bush, the driving bush is made from an elastic member, for example, rubber.
Another known sunshade for a vehicle is disclosed in JP2004-249850A (referred to as patent reference 2). According to the known sunshade for the vehicle disclosed in the patent reference 2, a contact pin provided at the rear edge of the operating side shade panel is configured to contact a driven contact pin provided at a front edge of a driven side shade panel to close the driven side shade panel, and a rear edge of the operating side shade panel is configured to contact a rear edge flange portion of the driven side shade panel to open the driven side shade panel.
However, according to the sunshade for the vehicle disclosed in the patent reference 1, because the driving bush and the engaging bush are provided on each of shade panels which are readily deformable, in a case where a large load is applied in an upward and downward direction or in a case where each of the shade panels are operated with impetus, the driving bush may overpass the engaging bush and disengage therefrom.
Further, according to the sunshade for the vehicle disclosed in the patent reference 2, because the contact pin and the driven contact pin are positioned between the operating side shade panel and the driven side shade panel, a thickness of the multiple-plates sunshade is increased.
A need thus exists for a sunshade for a vehicle which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.